Feminine
by Pretty Shimmie
Summary: Just a little drabble of Larxene getting caught doing something girly.


Good

Good.

There was no one there.

Larxene crept quickly into the training room.

The unoccupied gym, with its equipment lining the walls and the mats on the floor, provided Larxene the perfect opportunity. Glancing around again, she dropped her small black shoulder bag on the floor and moved to remove her black uniform boots. Her cloak lay discarded haphazardly next to her boots.

She, still anxious, checked outside.

The corridors were empty.

Larxene shook her head, trying to rid her mind of its paranoia.

She had no reason to fear anything, in a rhetorical sense. She had never been caught before; why should this night be different? She shuddered as she pulled her black, skin-tight shirt over her head. There was something about this night, the stillness in the air. It was thick and heavy, with a hint of frozen static and bad intentions.

All around the gym, there were scars of previous battles. Scorch marks from Axel. Bullet holes from Xigbar. Repetitive cuts from herself and from Xaldin. There was a pile of totaled equipment in the corner; waiting for Lexaeus to come finish what he had started. Saix had obviously gone into his berserker state not long ago because the mats reeked of 'freshly replaced.'

Carefully undoing the zipper that held her black pants up, she slid gracefully out of the clothes. Her skin tingled all over from the rush of freedom; the required uniform was rather stuffy. Clad only in a black bra and a lacy pink pair of underwear, she reached for her shoulder bag and opened it.

She dug out the coveted contents warily.

The pink satin gleamed up at her from underneath the gym's lights. Her body quivered from excitement.

She slipped them on and she simply glowed.

Delicately stepping out onto the mat, she began.

It was close to an hour later when she finally paid enough to attention to a corner to stop.

There was Number X, Luxord, staring at her with wide eyes and standing innocently in a corner.

She cursed inwardly, knowing she should have been more careful.

"Well, Luxord, care to tell me why you're staring? If it's because I'm only wearing underwear, you'd better run fast before I cut your fucking dick off," she said sharply, meaning every word she said.

He visibly gulped, but courageously stood his ground. "I was just walking around and I happened to spy something odd going on and came to investigate. You really shouldn't give yourself so much credit," he added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Luxord, you are such an asshole. Have you been drinking?"

"No!" Luxord retorted indignantly.

Larxene grinned devilishly. "That's funny, because I can smell the bourbon from here."

"At least I've got my clothes on!"

"At least I look good with no clothes on."

"Can I kiss you?"

Larxene raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Luxord sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I'm not sure," he mused. "It's just been an awfully long time since I've gotten any action and I've had a lot to drink and I just happened to find you in nothing but very sexy lingerie, with sweat all over, and you're wearing those," he pointed to her feet.

She glanced down. "What does me wearing these have anything to do with you getting action? You're drunk. Get your ass out of here and go to bed before I carve your spleen out."

Luxord nodded slowly and turned to leave. "You're right, as usual. You're very good by the way."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop trying to get in my pants and go."

"You're not wearing pants."

"GO, YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT!"

Luxord scurried out as gracefully as a man as shnoggered as he was could and Larxene let out a sigh of relief. It was such a pain, being the only female in a group of males. No matter how many times she declined, they still kept trying to fuck her. She moved to sit against one of the walls and reached for a water bottle.

Good thing Luxord was drunk, she thought. He probably wouldn't remember the encounter and if he did, she could lie through her teeth and everyone would believe her.

Brushing some hair out of her eyes, she glanced at her feet again.

Even though she had been a Nobody for a while now, she still was fond of her Somebody's obsession.

The act was so spiritual and exhausting and demanding that she swore she could feel her heart beating again. It gave her such a high. Feelings swarmed through her, whether they were fake or imagined or not.

Xemnas could suck Saix's dick, she thought. There was still a possibility they could feel. If Xemnas could feel what she felt during those moments, he wouldn't believe what he said either.

The satin pointe shoes gleamed brighter in the light, as if they were agreeing with her.

* * *

_Well, there's that. I'm not terribly sure what to think of it. I just thought it would be refreshing for Larxene to be a little bit girly or something. I don't know. I would appreciate reviews, but I really don't give a shit. _

_Oh by the way, if you're stupid and couldn't guess what she was doing, she was dancing. _


End file.
